conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Cytaty:Ahtialia
Cytaty znanych ludzi pochodzących z Ahtialii bądź z nią związanych. ---- Baihate Xaindy (ur. 1960 we Flen, Ȳnyti), urzędujący arcyjaart. * Jeśli dost Makratii pragnie się spotkać na wojnie, proszę bardzo. Damy im dziesięć, dwadzieścia, pięćdziesiąt lat, a potem jeszcze doślemy parę asibarów. I tak wygramy, jak zawsze. ** Słowa dotyczące anonimowych pogróżek, które wysłano w lipcu 2009 roku do urzędu Harnii. Rzekomo ich napisanie zlecił sam władca Makratii. * Wojna to coś potwornego. Nie musze mówić, jak wiele przeżyłem i co widziałem. Liczne rany na mojej twarzy, jak również i mechaniczna ręka, powinny to potwierdzać. Mam większą władzę mówienia o jej okropieństwach, niż którykolwiek z moich ludzi i moich przeciwników. * Pan Huffde to dobry człowiek. * Jako arcyjaart i pierwszy od stu lat władca Ahtialii spoza centralno-północnego rejonu kraju, mam zaszczyt powitać państwa w grze, która się nazywa: moje urzędowanie. Szykujcie się na mnóstwo pacyfizmu i słownej pikanterii. ** Inauguracja władzy, 17 października 2007 roku. * Pierwszy, który powie "zbrojne działania prewencyjne", otrzymuje upoważnienie do pocałowania mnie w dupę. ** Фу оноз тірк юртавsтӧд тєкєр ‘торљуант чон гіан’ аљінавsтаак дук ю ағівsт варєран хін таібар. *** Słowa, którymi arcyjaart rozpoczął posiedzenie rady wojennej w grudniu 2008 roku. * Minister ochrony autorytetów: Radzę zważać na słowa. Wielu polityków za swoją bezczelność zapłaciło życiem. Arcyjaart: Tak się składa, że raczej trudno mnie zabić. * Dziennikarz: Dlaczego nie jest pan żonaty? Planował pan kiedyś? Arcyjaart: Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie przyszło mi to do głowy. ** O jego życiu prywatnym. ---- Çuldetlu Huffde (ur. 1960 w Harnii), były arcyjaart Ahtialii. * Ilekroć mowa o zjednoczeniu, tylekroć mam przeczucie, że skorzystają na tym wszyscy, tylko nie my, Harnianie. * Kocham wojsko. Lecz wojna to coś, czym się brzydzę. * Jeśli jeszcze raz ten człowiek będzie mnie namawiał do wprowadzenia tego gówna do mojej pięknej armii, to ukręcę mu głowę. ** O nieustannych namowach ministra wojny Palau Kerratone odnośnie broni jądrowej. * Sztuka nie w tym, by wojnę wygrać, ale w tym, by po jej zakończeniu nie zostać ogólnie znienawidzonym. * Nasze próby nuklearne to fakt. Arcyjaart powiedział: "tak". ** Зарі ю накі уікампарт зоутар. Ір гранті јаарт юртавsтарт вак. *** W kontekście prób atomowych z dnia 13 kwietnia 2006 roku. Słowa są mu przypisywane, ale nie potwierdzone. On sam zaprzecza jakoby powiedział coś takiego. Z jednej strony Huffde całe życie był przeciwko tej broni, z drugiej strony oficjalne próby, jakkolwiek bezskutecznie, rozpoczęto. ---- Jkatsâ Çuldanin (1893 - 1956, urodził się i zmarł w Harnii), były arcyjaart Starej Ahtialii, tyran. * Gdy obywatel obcej krainy spogląda na naszą granicę, na nasze łączki, na nasze górki, na nasze drzewka, na nasze rzeczki, to z czystym sumieniem można odnieść wrażenie, że ich porząda. Kto zadowolony z własnego kraju przygląda się cudzemu? * Lai Niḷa to fajna kobieta, ale naiwna. Jej działania się nie sprawdzały, prawda? ** Jawne zakłamanie - podczas działań Lai Niḷy nie tylko Ahtialia, ale cały kontynent wszedł w złoty wiek, równie szybko zniszczony przez Jkatsâ Çuldanina, co rozpoczęty przez nią. * To naród do tego stopnia spragniony innowacyjności, że chłonie cokolwiek, co jest nowe. Zauważyliście może, z jaką łatwością przywieziony przez dwóch mężczyzn język angielski stał się popularny? Dzięki temu ciężką pracą krzewiona odporność na tolerowanie obcych nam ludzi przez pana Urinatiego Haraboro, pani Lai Niḷa obróciła w miłość, pacyfizm i szał globalizacji w ciągu dwóch lat. W ten sam sposób po odejściu od władzy ja przywróciłem niechęć do obcych w ciągu zaledwie jednego roku. Raz miałem 42% poparcia, potem 3%, następnie ponad 70%. Podejrzewacie fałszerstwa wyborcze? Nie, drodzy Makraci. Ahtialańczycy to po prostu banda frajerów. ** Fragment przemówienia do władz Makrackich z 1922 roku w zdobytej stolicy Makratii. Wiele osób potem go chwaliło za to, że nawet jako zwycięzca nie ukrywał wad własnego narodu. ---- François Delacroix (1969 w Calais, Francja - 1998 w Kamivie), przywódca grupy dwudziestu ludzi, którzy w 1989 roku przybyli z Ziemi przynosząc ze sobą nieznane miejscowym władzom ładunki atomowe. Jednego z nich użyto dla demonstracji, resztę postanowiono sprzedać wojskom Makratii. Ahtialańskie siły specjalne wykradły jednak ładunki i zdetonowały je na wyspie Neelu, co doprowadziło do wojny dystansowej. * Interesuje mnie piękne życie. Moje, nie wasze. ** Słowa skierowane do dosta Makratii. * Arcyjaart Havliaku Peludike: Nigdy nie widziałem tak potężnej bomby. Delacroix: U nas, na Ziemi, istnieją setki razy silniejsze od tych zabawek. * Dost Makratii Trastarmanar Armahoder: Gdzie są ładunki atomowe, za które zapłaciłem tak olbrzymią sumę?! Delacroix: Ukradli... * Wam się, głupcom, wydaje, że moje przybycie nic nie oznaczało? Czy wiecie, co robi matka, której dzieci zabito? Wpada w szał i szuka zemsty! Tak się właśnie składa, że broń nuklearna to matka wszelkiej broni. Te pięć ładunków były przez nią kochane. Zabiliście jej dzieci, teraz ona was zniszczy, nie wiem jeszcze w jaki sposób, ale to pewne. Wasz kontynent pogrąży się w chaosie. ** Słowa wypowiedziane do ministra wojny Palau Kerratone w dniu śmierci całego oddziału ziemskiego. Za przywiezienie bomb o niespotykanej sile i sprzedanie ich wrogom, wszystkich dwudziestu stracono.